Le vol du Hibou
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Dans le pire des mondes, Richard Grayson est capturé par la Cour des Hiboux avant que Bruce ne puisse l'adopter, et devient l'Ergot. AU


_Texte écrit pour la case "semi-AU" de mon Bingo. _

_Cette fic est en fait celle que j'ai envie de lire depuis la sortie de l'arc de la Court des Hiboux, (que je recommande d'ailleurs chaudement) écrit par messieurs Scott Snyder et Greg Capullo. _

_Le prompt m'a simplement forcé à l'écrire moi-même. _

_Avoir lu le comic facilite pas mal la lecture, mais je pense avoir laissé suffisamment d'éléments de contexte pour que ce soit compréhensible sans connaître l'arc._

* * *

**Le vol du Hibou**

**I.**  
Jonathan et Mary Grayson sont impressionnants, bien entendu, avec dans leurs mouvements cette sûreté et cette grâce qui reflètent leur compétence, leur maîtrise extrême... Mais c'est le garçon qui retient son attention, leur fils, vif et agile, aux capacités incroyables pour son âge - pour n'importe quel âge en vérité et il n'a que douze ans, songe Bruce. Que sera-t-il dans cinq ans ? Dans dix ?  
Il est venu à la représentation de la veille au bras d'une starlette du moment, avec pour seul objectif d'être vu, sans s'attendre à être enchanté comme il l'a été par le spectacle et les acrobates. Ce soir il est seul, présent pour son simple plaisir au milieu de la foule bruyante, observant le jeune Richard et ses parents serrer les mains et discuter avec les spectateurs avant le début de la représentation. L'adolescent est comme un poisson dans l'eau, animé et souriant. Il prend un garçonnet sur ses genoux le temps d'une photo, puis lui montre comment caresser la trompe d'un éléphant tout proche... Avant que Bruce n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher à son tour, les trois clairons retentissent, invitent le public à pénétrer dans le chapiteau au son de la fanfare. Il regagne tranquillement sa place, prêt à apprécier le spectacle. Il sera toujours temps de saluer les Flying Grayson après la représentation.

**II.**  
L'expression sur le visage de l'enfant transperce Bruce, fait se tordre quelque chose de douloureux au creux de sa poitrine. Dès l'instant de la chute son premier élan l'a jeté sur la piste, juste à temps pour intercepter Richard avant qu'il n'atteigne les corps brisés de ses parents. Il le tient pendant qu'il se débat et qu'il hurle, incapable l'espace d'un instant de réfléchir, renvoyé malgré lui à son propre drame, à l'image brûlée sur sa rétine des perles éparses dans la flaque de sang qui s'élargie.  
Mais il n'est plus un petit garçon perdu et il repousse l'accès de faiblesse au plus profond tandis que ses yeux parcourent la scène, s'arrêtent sur le point de rupture des cordes. Une écuyère pâle comme un linge s'approche et il dépose Richard dans ses bras. Un visage familier n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est toujours mieux. Il n'y a rien qu'un étranger puisse apporter, aucun mot de réconfort que l'enfant soit en état d'entendre.  
Bruce ne peut rien pour lui, mais Batman peut s'assurer que le meurtre de ses parents soit élucidé et puni.

**III.**  
Dans la pièce voisine, Jack Haly monte la garde et passe coup de fil après coup de fil, mais la chambre étroite est plongée dans l'obscurité, uniquement fendue par le faible rayon jaune qui filtre sous la porte.  
Le garçon ne dors pas et ses yeux bleus mangés de cernes semblent presque noirs dans la pénombre quand Bruce s'introduit par la fenêtre de la caravane. Il le fixe sans crier depuis le coin où il est roulé en boule, au pied du lit.  
« Vous êtes Batman », murmure-t-il, et il n'y a aucune interrogation dans sa voix, ni surprise ni peur. Sa voix est rauque, cassée de larmes et de cris.  
Bruce s'accroupit à distance, visage à hauteur du sien.  
« Oui. »  
Il semble considérer la réponse avec attention.  
« J'ai entendu les policiers dire que quelqu'un a coupé les cordes. Je crois qu'ils ne pensaient pas que je pouvais les entendre... C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai. »  
Sa respiration tressaute pour la première fois, s'étrangle. Bruce se demande de nouveau ce qui lui a pris de venir le voir.  
« Tu sais ce que je fais ? »  
La question désamorce en partie le début de crise de panique et Richard hoche la tête, presque timidement.  
« Vous attrapez les méchants et vous faites exploser des trucs, et il y a des gens qui disent que vous n'existez pas.» Il fait une pause, puis reprend avec plus d'assurance : « Il y en a aussi qui disent que vous êtes un vampire et que vous sucez le sang, et aussi que vous faites de la magie et puis que vous volez... Est-ce que vous pouvez ramener mes parents ?  
- Je ne suis pas un vampire et je ne fais pas de magie. Mais ils ont raison, j'attrape les méchants, et je vais retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça.  
- Et vous allez les tuer ?  
- Je ne tue pas les gens. C'est normal d'être en colère, Richard, mais tuer ne ramènera pas tes parents, ça te rend simplement pareil que les responsables...  
- Mais vous êtes Batman ! Vous punissez les méchants !  
- Et je te jure que je vais les trouver, et m'assurer qu'ils soient punis et ne puissent plus jamais faire de mal à personne. Je te le promets. »  
Rarement sa mission lui a-t-elle semblé plus creuse, les mots plus artificiels. Richard Grayson ne proteste pas, il murmure simplement « Je comprends », et se roule un peu plus sur lui-même, rentre sa tête entre ses jambes.  
S'il faut en croire les informations recueillies, il n'a plus aucune famille proche et personne au cirque disposé à prendre sa garde : il va finir dans un orphelinat. Douze ans est la courbe haute des âges d'adoption.  
Bruce est quelqu'un de lucide : il comprend parfaitement l'élan qui l'a mené dans cette caravane, vers cet enfant qui vit ce qu'il a vécu... Et l'idée est stupide, irréaliste, mais plus il la retourne plus elle prend racine, s'impose et se fait évidente.  
Peut-être a-t-il plus à apporter que la vengeance.

**IV.**  
Il lui faut une journée pour identifier Tony Zucco comme étant l'assassin, le retrouver et lui faire avouer ; une seconde est nécessaire pour finir toutes les démarches auprès des services sociaux et de l'orphelinat de Gotham. Bruce ne goûte guère au trafic d'influence, mais ne peut nier que son nom seul oeuvre plus en faveur de son dossier que toute la bonne volonté du monde.  
Il fait un bref arrêt au cirque le premier jour, discute avec Haly et se présente à Richard, qui se contente de le fixer sans rien répondre. Il n'insiste pas, ils auront tous le temps de faire connaissance plus tard.  
Fidèle à lui-même Alfred n'a pas dit grand-chose, mais Bruce est certain qu'il approuve sa décision : il a déjà commencé à préparer une chambre.

Tout s'écroule le matin du troisième jour, quand il arrive au cirque Haly avec toutes les autorisations en poche, pour trouver Richard Grayson envolé, disparu sans aucune trace.

**V.**  
Personne n'a rien vu et la police conclut sans beaucoup d'efforts à une fugue. Le garçon vient de vivre une expérience traumatisante. Il est possible qu'il ait simplement pris la clé des champs. Ça arrive tout le temps.  
Les recherches de Batman ne le mènent guère plus loin. Il refuse de croire à une simple coïncidence, son instinct le tiraille et lui dit qu'il lui manque une pièce, qu'il y a quelque chose en plus, comme une ombre dans sa vision périphérique, qui disparaîtrait dès qu'il tourne la tête.  
Les indices sont maigres, quand ils ne sont pas inexistants. Sa ville se fait muette, hostile. Nul ne sait rien, nul ne dit rien. Les finances des gens du cirque ne révèlent rien de suspicieux. Ses contacts dans les réseaux de marginaux de Gotham sont mis à contribution mais Richard ne réapparaît ni dans la rue, ni dans les squats, ni dans aucun des endroits où un enfant livré à lui-même serait susceptible de refaire surface. Il pourrait tout aussi bien n'avoir jamais existé.  
Jack Haly retarde le départ du cirque au maximum, mais un mois après la mort des Flying Grayson le chapiteau est finalement démonté, la caravane reprend la route.  
La seule chose à laquelle Bruce s'accroche encore est l'absence de corps, douloureusement conscient que ça ne veut rien dire.

**VI.**  
Il lui faut presque deux ans pour arrêter de chercher, pour ne plus se retourner sur chaque adolescent brun.  
Les traits d'Alfred sont tirés. Il s'inquiète, Bruce le sait, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui faire raccourcir ses nuits, pour le pousser à compromettre sa Mission.

**VII.**  
Il a quinze ans, une grimace féroce et des yeux bleus. Il tente de voler les enjoliveurs de la Batmobile et se débat avec la frénésie d'un chat échaudé quand Bruce l'attrape.  
Jason Tood est vindicatif et violent, endommagé. Il n'a rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'aurait pu être Richard au même âge. Et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser lorsqu'il laisse pénétrer Jason dans la vie, quand ce dernier insiste pour l'accompagner dans la rue, que la presse le surnomme BatLad à son grand déplaisir.

**VIII.**  
_"Gare à la Cour des Hiboux, qui d'en haut scrute Gotham, _  
_Au Tribunal des Chouettes, qui sait tout de nos âmes, _  
_Car par delà les murs, il entend chaque mot, _  
_Gare à son bras armé,_  
_Gare à son émissaire, dont le nom est l'Ergot,"_  
Il refuse de croire à la légende, d'envisager que les Hiboux puissent être réels, nichant dans les murs de sa ville, dans les faux plafonds de son foyer, présents depuis toujours, prospères, profitant de l'argent de ses ancêtres pour creuser leurs nids.  
Et pourtant. Les masques de faïence blancs le fixent depuis les portraits de famille, dans les étages qui n'apparaissent sur aucun plan, toute une aristocratie gothamite de l'ombre, leurs mains possessives posées sur l'armure de cuir brun qui couvre de la tête aux pieds l'Ergot au regard dissimulé, une cour de prédateurs et leur assassin.

**IX.**  
C'est l'un des contacts d'Oracle qui l'identifie. Timothy Drake, nom de code Nightbird, recruté quand il a fait le lien entre Batgirl et Oracle, entre la disparition de Batgirl et la blessure de Barbara Gordon.  
Drake est un jeune homme intelligent et circonspect, un excellent analyste et, sous la tutelle de Babs, un combattant plus qu'adéquat.  
« La vidéo date de la nuit de l'explosion de l'immeuble Baxter, l'immeuble le plus récent où vous avez trouvé un nid... Vous vous êtes échappé par la façade nord, mais j'ai réussit à trouver une vue de la façade sud, c'est un enregistrement pris depuis la tour Exxton, l'immeuble plus bas entre les deux est la tour Keppler... Regardez. »  
Sur le contrejour de l'immeuble en feu une silhouette se découpe, un homme debout sur le toit de la tour Keppler, qui observe le brasier puis relâche le rapace posé sur son poing, se détourne, se lance. Une foulée, deux, et il est au-delà du rebord du toit, il...  
« Quadruple salto arrière », dit simplement Drake. « Ce n'est pas un mouvement d'artiste martial, c'est un mouvement d'acrobate. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai jamais dit, mais j'étais au cirque Haly il y a neuf ans, le soir de la mort des Flying Grayson. À l'époque, eux et leur fils étaient parmi les très rares voltigeurs au monde à maîtriser ce saut. Richard Grayson a disparu juste après, il n'a jamais été retrouvé. Je ne dis pas que c'est lui, mais c'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas... »  
Bruce ne reste pas pour écouter la fin de sa phrase.

**X.**  
Il ignore depuis combien de temps il est dans le labyrinthe sous Gotham. Ses pas le ramènent toujours à l'immense statut de chouette de marbre blanc et à la fontaine, à la galerie des portraits tourmentés des victimes des Ergots passés.  
L'assassin est avec lui dans l'ombre, dansant sur ses pas, le provoquant et attendant qu'il s'épuise. Jouant avec sa proie.  
Ils l'observent, le narguent. L'ombre, il faut rester dans l'ombre. L'eau est droguée- mais la _soif... _ Sa vision se floute et se brouille, se distord. L'ombre…  
Ils se moquent et l'aiguillonnent, soulignent son impuissance, son ignorance. Les hiboux. _Nous étions là avant toi, _disent-ils, _nous possédons Gotham._  
La salle de l'ergot aux murs ornés des griffes stylisées et ses cercueils de bois sombre, sur chaque couvercle le visage innocent d'un enfant volé. Ils le narguent.  
_Regarde ce que nous avons pris à ta ville, regarde ce que nous t'avons pris._  
Il sait que c'est une possibilité depuis le quadruple salto arrière, mais ce n'était que cela : un conditionnel, un saut inductif basé sur un seul élément. L'absence de certitude lui a permis de faire abstraction, de s'armer intérieurement, mais...  
Le cercueil est le seul à être ouvert, couvercle repoussé sur le côté. Vide. Et posé dessus, une photo de Richard datant d'avant sa disparition, souriant et jeune, tellement jeune.  
Toute la préparation du monde n'est rien contre la culpabilité hideuse qui s'abat sur lui à cet instant. _Regarde, tu as échoué. C'est notre histoire, c'est nous qui écrivons le scénario. Nous l'avons pris, et tu n'as même pas été capable de le retrouver, de le sauver._  
Il trébuche hors de la salle, se perd de nouveau dans l'ombre. _Tu l'as laissé aux mains de la Cour, vois-tu ? C'est ta faute._

**XI.**  
Hiboux, portraits, Batman, blanc blanc blanc la lumière aveuglante les serres. Il se débat contre les hallucinations qui l'entourent, les visages de ses parents, la silhouette frêle de l'enfant derrière eux- non, non. Leurs peaux s'ouvrant comme des crysalides, des mues d'où jaillissent un tourbillon de plumes, ailes brunes, serres cruelles, ergots qui le déchirent et l'assiègent... Et soudain-  
« Batman, la cour des Hiboux te condamne à la mort. »  
La lame qui le transperce par derrière, l'assassin dans son dos, contre lui.  
Noir.

**XII.**  
Le combat est un assemblage de moments disjoints, douleur, les silhouettes grotesques et semi aviaires des membres de la cour penchés sur lui, prêts à nettoyer ses os ; les murs qui cèdent sous eux ; les mouvements de l'Ergot, fluides et dangereux, d'une brutalité sans aucune retenue ; la lumière se reflétant une fraction de seconde sur les verres ronds de son masque.  
Ils ne lui ont montré que ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il voit.  
Sa voix désincarnée qui le provoque, le juge ; l'ombre ; la lumière.  
« Richard. »  
La maquette de Gotham, la ville sous la ville au milieu de laquelle ils combattent. Assez.  
« Ce n'est pas la vraie Gotham... Et l'Ergot n'est rien qu'un pion, tu n'es pas cela, tu es Richard Grayson. »  
Il lutte avec tout ce qu'il a, sans rien retenir, reprend le dessus. Les mots sont sa seule concession, le seul espoir, mais l'Ergot ne ralentit pas à l'appel de son nom et Bruce n'a pas le choix. C'est un assassin, un ennemi. L'être qui lui fait face n'a rien en commun avec le garçon surnommé Dick qu'il a failli adopter, il y a presque dix ans.  
C'est un ennemi, et il le fini comme tel.

**XIII.**  
Il lui faut longtemps avant de se résoudre à enlever le masque du corps sans vie qu'Alfred a tiré du lac gelé. Il laisse le vieil homme le soutenir, traiter ses blessures les plus urgentes avant de trouver le courage de revenir vers le laboratoire, où le corps est attaché à la table d'examen verticale non loin des ossements exhumés d'Alan Wayne, avent de commencer les tests.  
Mais il lui doit cela, au moins. Il a échoué et c'est tout ce qui lui reste pour se racheter : se forcer à contempler les traits de l'homme qu'il a mené à la mort parce qu'il a laissé les hiboux le prendre quand il n'était qu'un enfant, parce qu'il n'a pas été assez bon, ni assez rapide. C'est une pénitence futile, mais aussi la seule qu'il ait à offrir à Richard. Se souvenir de son visage, et arrêter la Cour.  
Il semble dormir, mais même au repos ses traits sont marqués par des lignes de douleur, et au fur et à mesure que Bruce pèle l'armure brune se révèlent des cicatrices, longues et délibérées, certainement infligées avant que les Hiboux ne lui injectent le sérum qui donne aux l'Ergots leurs capacités de régénération inhumaines. Sa peau est rendue diaphragme par le givre et de fines veines bleutées affleurent, rompues et noircies là où les coups de Bruce ont portés.  
Il travaille avec une boule brûlante sur la poitrine, dévorant le creux de sa gorge, seul dans le silence funéraire de la Cave.  
Quand les tests sur la composition du sérum reviennent un à un, qu'il découvre la fausse dent et sa couronne en électrum, il laisse ses jambes se dérober sous lui, cache son visage entre ses mains pour un instant de faiblesse sans témoin.

**XIV**.  
La question ne se pose pas.  
« Tu sais qu'il faut que je le fasse Alfred. C'est... une seconde chance, littéralement. Je ne peux pas juste renoncer.  
- Je sais que vous devez essayer, Maître Bruce. Mais ne confondez pas vos espoirs et la réalité. Votre culpabilité vous pousse, mais vous ne devez pas la laisser vous aveugler. Ce n'est pas le jeune Richard, c'est un assassin endoctriné qui a bien failli vous tuer. Ne le laisser pas y parvenir cette fois.  
- Je serai prudent, Alfred, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois essayer. »

**XV.**  
Bruce est installé sur une chaise vissée au sol, à quelques mètres du lit, plongé dans la semi obscurité qui est un baume pour ses yeux meurtris par son long séjour dans les tréfonds du labyrinthe.  
Ils se trouvent dans l'appartement de quarantaine de la Cave, dépouillé mais confortable. La température peut en être contrôlé et il l'a laissée remonter progressivement, observant du coin de l'oeil le visage contusionné du jeune homme retrouver peu à peu couleur humaine.  
La dernière personne à avoir séjourné un certain temps dans la pièce est Damian, et similarité comme dissemblance des deux situations sont suffisantes pour nouer la gorge de Bruce, le distraire malgré lui des informations qu'il cherche au fil des branches de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Grayson.  
Il a demandé à Alfred de sceller la pièce depuis l'extérieur, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché d'entraver son prisonnier : il a été témoin à plusieurs reprise de la force quasi surhumaine de l'Ergot et n'a survécu à leur dernier combat que de justesse. Alfred à beau dire, il n'est pas prêt à se laisser abuser par ses espoirs et à le sous-estimer.  
L'instant où le jeune homme reprend conscience est presque imperceptible : un frémissement qui court dans ses muscles, une contraction infime puis plus franche quand il réalise que ses membres sont sanglés au lit, qu'il teste la résistance de ses liens... Bruce passe à une nouvelle page et le son infime de sa peau frottant contre l'écran tactile de la tablette est suffisant pour lui faire tourner le visage dans sa direction, un mouvement instinctif et animal. Bruce ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, entre ses souvenirs de traits enfantins, mobiles et le masque mortuaire du visage adulte découvert sous le costume. Il est surpris par son expressivité explosive, la manière dont ses lèvres se retroussent en une grimace rageuse et dont ses yeux bleus - le même bleu - se plissent en deux fentes. Le lit tremble sous son effort brutal pour se libérer mais les chaînes tiennent le coup et il finit par se laisser retomber avec un grognement.  
« Batman.  
- C'est moi. Et tu es Richard Grayson.  
- Je suis l'Ergot de la Cour !» rugit-il en se débattant de nouveau.  
- Ta Cour t'a volontairement sacrifié, jeté dans le lac gelé et laissé pour mort. Tu n'es plus l'Ergot, tu es Richard Grayson, Dick. Tes parents étaient John et Mary Grayson.  
- Je suis l'Ergot. J'appartiens à la Cour !  
- Tu ne leur dois rien, tu es Richard Grayson.  
- Je vais te tuer.» C'est une promesse, proférée avec une calme certitude. « Je te tuerai et les hiboux rongeront tes os, Batman. »

**XVI.**  
La Nuit des Hiboux vient et passe comme un cauchemar qui ensanglante Gotham. La Cour éveille simultanément tous les Ergots formés au cours des siècles, les lance sur la ville, après Bruce Wayne, après Lincoln March, après les notables, tous les gens qui chacun à leur échelle forment la tête pensante de la cité, tournée vers le futur et le changement.  
Le Manoir puis la Cave sont assiégés et envahis, les alliés de Batman luttent dans les rues de Gotham. Bruce est forcé d'abandonner derrière lui Alfred retranché dans l'armurerie, mais aussi Richard, entravé et hors du chemin, avec pour seul espoir que les Ergots ne le trouvent pas - ou que s'ils le trouvent, ils l'ignoreront. Il ne peut pas se permettre de s'en inquiéter et il les repousse à l'arrière de son esprit, pour quand il n'aura pas à se battre et à survivre, à déjouer les plans que les Hiboux ont pour sa ville.

**XVII.**  
Quand tout est terminé et qu'il revient finalement, la Cave est dévastée et glaciale, matériel détruit, portes enfoncées...  
Alfred a baissé la température à des niveaux qui ont forcés les organismes des Ergots à entrer en hibernation, mais cela a pris du temps, leur a amplement laissé la possibilité de faire des dégâts importants. Bruce trouve le vieil homme dans l'aire principale, emmitouflé dans une parka digne du cercle arctique, en train de déplacer au mini bulldozer les gravas laissés par la chute du tyrannosaure.  
Il boite dans sa direction et Alfred pose un regard sur lui, hausse les sourcils avec éloquence et abandonne sa tâche pour le rejoindre à mi-parcours.  
« Les douches de la Cave étant pour l'instant à une température quelque peu frisquette, je vous suggère de faire une entorse aux règles et d'aller vous nettoyer à l'étage, maître Bruce. Je me suis permis d'appeler le docteur Thompson, elle devrait être là dans l'heure. »  
Il le guide en direction des ordinateurs miraculeusement épargnés et devant son absence de réponse, il s'adoucit et ajoute :  
« Le jeune monsieur Grayson va bien, maître Bruce.» Ses mains courent sur un clavier et s'affichent sur l'écran les vues de plusieurs des caméras de surveillance de la Cave. Il sélectionne celles qui donnent sur l'entrée et l'intérieur de la pièce où se trouvait Richard, remonte l'enregistrement à près de deux jours plus tôt - deux jours, déjà ? Bruce n'a pas dormi, et sa vision commence à se griser sur les bords.  
« Comme vous pouvez le voir, les assassins ont tenté de pénétrer dans la salle de quarantaine... Leurs intentions ne semblant pas totalement pacifiques, j'ai pris l'initiative de le libérer de ses fers », continue Alfred. « C'était quitte ou double. »  
Sur l'écran, les Ergots s'acharnent sur la porte renforcée qui plie peu à peu sous leurs assauts ; Richard se débat avec férocité contre les entraves qui le maintiennent, jusqu'à l'instant où celles-ci s'ouvrent automatiquement. Une brève seconde de surprise traverse son visage puis il est debout, pieds nus, uniquement vêtu du t-shirt et du pantalon de maigre coton clair fournis par Alfred.  
Il crie en direction de la porte quand celle-ci cède et Bruce lit dans sa posture l'instant de doute quand il fait face à ses frères Ergots dans leurs armures brunes. Amis, ou ennemis ? Batman mentait-il ?  
Mais l'hésitation est balayée par la lame qui apparaît au poing de l'un des Ergots, qui se porte en avant d'un mouvement si preste que même la caméra pourtant d'excellente qualité à du mal à le saisir. Mais Richard est plus rapide encore, esquive, pare et profite de l'élan acquis pour fondre sur son second adversaire. Un soubresaut improbable l'amène littéralement sur le torse de l'assassin, pieds plantés sur des épaules et mains derrière sa nuque. Puis il _pousse_, et l'homme est projeté en arrière tandis que Ricard atterrit gracieusement, désormais armé des deux épées qu'il vient de subtiliser dans le dos de l'Ergot.  
La salle était à température normale, mais une fois la porte ouverte, le froid glacial de la Cave commence à s'y engouffrer, le souffle de Richard devient visible à la caméra. Il est seul contre quatre et il pourrait tout aussi bien être nu, pour la protection que lui apportent ses vêtements. Le froid va le toucher en premier, ralentir son organisme bien plus rapidement que ceux de ses adversaires, et malgré les deux jours de distance Bruce se trouve à agripper le rebord de la console, le coeur au bord des lèvres tandis que le jeune homme se remet en mouvement.  
Tim avait parfaitement raison, songe-t-il. Chaque geste de Richard a beau être un concentré parfaitement létal et maîtrisé d'arts martiaux, il bouge comme un acrobate, avec une souplesse et une versatilité dans ses gestes qui sont absentes des postures plus formelles des autres Ergots. À présent que les intentions de ces derniers sont claires, le jeune homme ne fait aucun quartier, frappe pour tuer. Il en abat deux - même eux ne se relèveront pas, le sérum qui les anime est peut-être une merveille, mais il ne peut rien contre une décapitation en bonne et due forme - et en blesse sérieusement un troisième avant que ses gestes ne commencent à se ralentir, mais à ce point du combat, le thermomètre est en chute libre, moins quinze puis moins vingt en l'espace d'une minute et même les armures ne font pas le poids. L'Ergot immobilisé par sa blessure cède au froid le premier, et ne restent plus que Richard et son dernier adversaire, dans un jeu de résistance dont le perdant trouvera la mort.  
Bruce s'affaisse littéralement contre Alfred lorsque le jeune homme passe dans le dos de l'Ergot, lui tranche la gorge. Il regarde la porte, puis lève le visage vers la caméra avant de s'effondrer à son tour.  
« Je l'ai transféré dans l'aile Est », annonce Alfred en ignorant délibérément l'instant de faiblesse de son pupille. « La Cave n'est certes pas habitable pour le moment - ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris les précautions nécessaires. Ce n'est pas parce que cet incident a remis en cause ses loyautés que l'on peut le considérer comme inoffensif... » Certes non, songe Bruce avec un mélange sourd d'abasourdissement et d'espoir un peu plus marqué. « Et maintenant, ouste. Je ne veux pas vous revoir en bas tant que vos blessures n'auront pas été traitées et que vous n'aurez pas pris une bonne nuit de sommeil, maître Bruce. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout. »

**XVIII.**  
Il commet une sérieuse erreur lorsque le jeune homme s'éveille de nouveau.  
Ou peut-être n'est-ce pas si grave : la Cour a découvert son identité avant d'être détruite, après tout... Mais malgré cela, il ne comptait pas apparaître visage découvert devant Richard pour l'instant, il venait simplement voir comment il se portait avant d'aller lui-même se coucher, persuadé qu'il serait encore inconscient...  
Il contemple en silence le visage immobile quand tout à coup Richard ouvre les yeux, les pose droit sur lui malgré la pénombre.  
« Vous êtes Bruce Wayne », murmure-t-il, puis, presque sans hésitation, une déduction instantanée : « vous êtes Batman.  
- Oui.»  
Il ne teste pas ses entraves cette fois-çi, se contente de le fixer froidement, calculateur.  
« Ça explique beaucoup de choses… »  
Au bout de longues minutes, il détourne le regard, le reporte sur le plafond de la chambre.  
« Je m'en souviens, vous savez, de la nuit où vous êtes venu dans la caravane. Vous m'avez dit que vous arrêtiez les méchants... » Bruce boite deux pas de plus dans sa direction, avant de s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de lui, tout son poids sur sa canne. « Et je vous ai cru. Quand ils m'ont pris, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir et quand ils m'ont rattrapé, j'ai continué à y croire, que Batman viendrait, qu'il arrêterait les méchants et me sauverait… J'y croyais quand je me suis échappé pour la seconde fois, puis la troisième… Jusqu'au moment où j'ai arrêté d'espérer, parce que c'était pire. » Un instant de silence, Richard le regarde de nouveau, quelque chose de dur dans le regard, quelque chose de défiant. Il sourit. « Vous n'êtes jamais venu. Et qu'allez vous faire, maintenant que c'est moi le méchant ? »

**XIX.**  
Il ne pensait pas avoir cette discussion aussi tôt, pas ainsi... mais il ne le laisse pas transparaître. Ses sentiments sur le sujet sont une faille qu'il convient de masquer s'il veut garder le dessus.  
« La Cour des Hiboux est en déroute. Une vingtaine de membres du conseil sont morts, trente-six Ergots – trente-sept, en te comptant – ont été capturés… » Le tressaillement sur le visage de Richard à l'énoncer des chiffres confirme les soupçons de Bruce. « Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais que certains sont parvenus à s'échapper. Mais la Cour a perdu des ressources, du pouvoir. Elle a été tirée de l'ombre, elle est plus faible que jamais…  
- Je remarque que vous ne me comptez pas forcément parmi les Ergots. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard.  
- J'ai tué tout autant que les autres.  
- Et as-tu aimé ça ? »  
La question semble prendre le jeune homme au dépourvu, chiffonne son visage d'une expression de méfiance hostile avant qu'il ne parvienne à la dissimuler. Sans son masque il est un livre ouvert, songe Bruce ; mais bien entendu, rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas une tentative de manipulation délibérée. Il ne le lit pas encore assez bien pour en être tout à fait certain.  
« As-tu aimé tuer ? », répète-t-il, plus durement.  
« C'est une question stupide », réplique le jeune homme. « Vous allez manifestement me proposer un deal. Même si ça avait été le cas, mon intérêt serait de répondre bien sûr que non.  
- C'est à moi d'en juger. J'attends ta réponse.  
- Ils me disaient qu'ils allaient débarrasser Gotham de ses rats, au début. Que mes cibles le méritaient, que leur mort était pour le bien commun. Que c'était des gens comme ceux qui avaient tué mes parents… » Il rit, un rire amer et un peu brisé qui glace Bruce. Son regard est de nouveau fixé sur le plafond, et il serre et desserre ses poings dans ses entraves, irritant sa peau contre ses fers. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'entraînement qu'ils m'ont fait subir, de ce qu'ils m'ont- Un Ergot n'a pas voix au chapitre. Ils désignaient une cible, j'obéissais. Certains méritaient de mourir, je pense. J'ai tué des innocents, mais j'ai aussi tué des monstres, des êtres qui le méritaient. »  
Il ferme les yeux, un bref instant. Prends une inspiration pour se calmer. « Mais je n'ai jamais oublié ce que vous m'avez dit, que tuer quelqu'un de mauvais vous rend simplement comme lui… Je n'ai jamais oublié non plus que ma mère aurait haï ce qu'ils ont fait de moi, et c'était plus facile d'être l'Ergot que Dick, de simplement ne rien ressentir. Alors pour ce que ça vaut… Non, je n'ai jamais pris plaisir à tuer. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de le faire sans aucune hésitation.  
- Tu peux être Richard de nouveau, si tu le souhaites. Tu peux essayer de vivre une vie normale, mais si la Cour te retrouve, ils tenteront de te tuer de nouveau. Ou tu peux utiliser ton entraînement et le retourner contre eux, m'aider à démanteler définitivement la Cour de Hiboux pendant qu'elle est en position de faiblesse, pour qu'elle ne prenne plus d'enfants. »  
Bruce fait demi-tour, s'immobilise dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Si tu tues de nouveau je te traquerais, et tu subiras le même sort que les autres Ergots. Mais Richard, si tu veux saisir ta deuxième chance, je t'aiderai, quel que soit ton choix. »

**XX.**  
« Merci, monsieur Pennyworth », murmure Richard en prenant sa tasse de thé sur le plateau tendu par Alfred. Il a l'air infiniment moins à l'aise libre et assis dans l'un des confortables salons du manoir que lorsqu'il était prisonnier et impuissant.  
Si les premiers dossiers de la Cour récupérés par Bruce tracent une image terrible de l'entraînement que le jeune homme a subi, il y a des informations plus pressantes à obtenir de lui et Bruce ne l'a pour l'instant pas plus interrogé sur le sujet… Mais à l'observer, tendu et d'une politesse scrupuleuse qui semble tout droit sortie de leçons reçues enfant, il est facile de déduire qu'il a très rarement eu l'occasion d'être dans des situations sociales, ou du moins en position de force dans celles-ci. Il est vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean, et passe son temps à porter inconsciemment la main à sa hanche à la recherche d'une lame qui n'y est pas, avant de se reprendre. Il est sur la défensive et Bruce a le sentiment qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour réagir violemment ou disparaître en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.  
« Voici les plans », annonce-t-il en déposant en guise de diversion le dossier devant le jeune homme. « Prends le temps de les consulter et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »  
Il est encore en train de l'évaluer. Richard a un bon esprit stratégique, pas tout à fait aussi développé qu'il pourrait l'être, mais surtout aiguisé vers le seul but de tuer : il doit réapprendre à penser avec d'autres objectifs, désactiver les réflexes létaux de toute une vie. C'est pour cela que Bruce lui donne de vieux dossiers, prises d'otages et autre, travaille avec lui à l'élaboration de stratégies ne finissant pas dans un bain de sang. Faire entrer dans la tête de Richard que l'homicide n'est pas une option est un préalable indispensable... Et cela lui permet également de prendre la mesure du jeune homme avant qu'ils ne soient sur le terrain. Chaque petit fragment de personnalité qui transparaît est un soulagement, signifie que la torture de la Cour n'a pas totalement effacé Richard au profit du Talon sans volonté propre.  
L'acrobate tourne la tête vers lui, plus détendu à présent qu'Alfred a quitté la pièce.  
« Je sais pourquoi vous faites ça », annonce-t-il, coupant court à ses réflexions. Il se lève et va jusqu'à la fenêtre avec des gestes nerveux, vibrants. Bruce a remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas rester immobile, même s'il en est parfaitement capable. « Mais je suis prêt à passer à l'action et je ne tuerais personne. Ce n'est pas... pas rester assis ici à boire du _thé_ qui changera cela...  
- C'est moi qui décide des missions », l'interrompt Bruce d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune contradiction. La nuque de Richard se courbe et la ligne de ses épaules se tend, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la rebuffade verbale soit suivie d'une démonstration physique. Le contraste avec son audace et son absence totale de peur quand ils s'entraînent est frappante.  
« Mais je comprends ton impatience, Richard. Bientôt. »  
Il lui a promis la Cour et ne pourra pas le faire lanterner bien plus longtemps…

Mais leur première ligne d'enquête sera le cirque Haly. Lui-même réprime des envies de meurtres, et il n'a aucune idée de quelle sera la réaction de Richard quand ils seront face à l'homme qui l'a livré à la Cour, que Bruce soupçonne d'avoir procuré aux Hiboux d'autres enfants avant lui.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pense la culpabilité est là, de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant, de n'avoir pas vu les indices suggérés dans les archives fragmentaires du cirque. Richard fait pour l'instant preuve d'un étonnant manque de ressentiment envers lui sur le sujet, mais il s'adapte encore, il est sur la défensive. La rancoeur viendra tôt ou tard.  
« Dick.  
- Quoi ? »  
Le jeune homme se détourne de la fenêtre et fait face à Bruce, relève le menton, une pointe de défit dans ses yeux bleus.  
« Si je dois avoir ma deuxième chance, si on doit travailler ensemble pour arrêter la Cour… Vous pouvez m'appeler Dick. »

* * *

_Tous les retours ou les commentaires sont les bienvenus sur cette histoire._

_J'ai une quantié de head!canon assez conséquente pour cette univers, et même si je n'en fais pas une série, je le revisiterai sans doute parce qu'il y a une tonne de choses qui n'avaient pas leur place dans le Vol du Hibou : les réaction de Jason et Damian, le passé et "l'entrainement" de Dick, l'implication sur les autres enfants qui dans le canon ont été pris par la Cour à la place de ce dernier... et évidemment ce qui se passe ensuite pour Dick comme pour Bruce._


End file.
